Mara Sewell
Mara Sewell was the wife of Shane Vendrell. Before Season 3 At some point, Shane Vendrell met Mara and they started dating. Mara was also planning to get her realtors license. Season 3 Two months after meeting, Mara stopped by the Barn to see Shane. As they were at the Strike Team clubhouse, they planned to go to Dream Motor Cars to buy her a late model used car. Shane had agreed to help her with the down payment, while she would go on paying the monthly payments. At that moment, Vic Mackey walked in and Mara decided to leave. She then reminded Shane to meet at the dealership. That evening, when they meet at the dealership, Shane tells Mara that he can't help her with the money. As they leave, Mara gets angry at him because he had promised her. The next day, Shane had promised to take Mara to lunch. However, he remembered when he was in the middle of a stakeout and called her to apologize. They then agreed to meet later. Mara eventually convinced Shane, and that night they went back to Dream Motor Cars to buy the Lexus. Some time later, Mara was sleeping with Shane when Vic called to pick him up for work. Mara was annoyed by Vic's attitude, arriving so early, and barging in their house at that hour, but didn't say anything. When Shane returned early and told Mara he'd had an argument with Vic, she tried to console Shane telling him how Vic always put him down. However, Shane retorted it wasn't like that. Some mornings later, Vic stopped by the apartment while Shane wasn't there. When Mara told him, he told her that he wanted to apologize to her for how he had behaved earlier and acknowledged how she was becoming an important part of Shane's life. However, Mara simply dismissed him, told him she didn't like the way he treated Shane, and said she didn't want him coming there when Shane wasn't home. Personality Mara is insecure, quick to anger and jealous of the close bond between Shane and Vic Mackey. She undermines their friendship to the point where Shane is forced to choose between his best friend and his wife. He repeatedly chooses his wife, causing a rift which brings apart the Strike Team. Mara insists on having no secrets between her and Shane. This turns her into more than the usual cop wife; she is fully aware of Shane's crimes, and willing to do anything to protect her family. She even threatens Corrine Mackey to tell the world about Vic's crimes when she feels that Vic may hurt Shane in Season 6. Family Mara sent her mother, Stella Sewell, $7,000 in cash, which turned out to be marked, which Mara had found in Shane's storage facility and taken without his permission. When Shane found out, he was both angry and distraught, and although he did not reveal where the cash had come from, he had to explain to Mara the bills were marked. Mara then asked her mother to lie to the police about it, and Stella extorted her for additional cash. Relationship with Shane Vendrell Although Shane and Mara had many problems throughout their marriage, they truly loved each other and became closer as their problems became larger. Series creator Shawn Ryan has commented that as Vic and Corine grew further apart, Shane and Mara became a tighter unit. Appearances * Playing Tight, Blood and Water, Bottom Bitch, Streaks and Tips, Mum, Safe, Cracking Ice, Slipknot, What Power Is..., Strays, All In, Bang, Jailbait, Haunts and Exiled Category:Recurring characters Category:Season 3 characters Category:Season 4 characters Category:Season 5 characters Category:Season 6 characters Category:Deceased characters Category:Pages needing attention Category:Killed by Shane Category:Vendrell family members Category:Criminals